


A collection of Character poems

by chaWOOPa



Series: Achievement Hunter AUs [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Immortal Fake AH Crew, M/M, Multi, mica is part of the family just not the romantic relationship, the ot6 is implied in a few chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4607925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaWOOPa/pseuds/chaWOOPa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1. The Mad Queen<br/>2. The Mad King<br/>3. The Kingpin<br/>4. The Prince of Chaos<br/>5. The Sniper<br/>6. The Smooth Talker<br/>7. The Brawn and the Brains</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Mad Queen

 

She spends her days running.

She spends her days fighting.

She spends her days Loving.

 

She spends her days running,

moving swiftly through the city she owns.

The sound of her heels clicking on the road

and the sun reflecting off her modest sunglasses

strike fear into the hearts of everyone she passes.

 

She spends her days fighting,

with guns blazing and fires roaring all around her.

The smell of smoke and death and destruction

and the screams of the people caught in her little game,

follow in her wake and break like waves upon the city she runs.

 

She spends her days loving,

thinking about the family she calls her own.

The dangers involved with playing God

And the fear of losing what few people she loves,

Work only to make her love stronger and bigger.

 

She spends her days Running;

She spends her days Fighting;

She spends her days Loving;

And she wouldn’t change it for the world.


	2. The Mad King

He spends his days Hiding;

He spends his days Standing;

He spends his days Laughing.

 

He spends his days Hiding;

Looking at the world from under a layer of paint and plastic.

The six people he trusts fully,

And the one place he knows will always be safe,

Aren’t even enough to get him to take it off.

 

He spends his days Standing;

Staring death in the face and daring it to come for him.

The rival gangs in the city

And the Police department’s best

Couldn’t move him from his spot in the streets he walks.

 

He spends his days Laughing;

Living life to the fullest and enjoying the little things.

The sound of explosions and smell of fires,

And the way his family bursts into song at the most serious of times,

Are only a small portion of the things he names when he counts his blessings.

 

He spends his days Hiding;

He spends his days Standing;

He spends his days Laughing;

And he never wanted things to change.


	3. The Kingpin

Giving all he can to keep his family alive,

Effectively keeping them from eternity,

Offering his own life in return for theirs,

Forgetting that they will all live forever,

Find new ways to show how much he loves them every day.

 

Reaching out and crushing all opposition to their rule,

Answering challenge after challenge and winning all of them,

Meeting friend and foe alike on the battlefield,

Sending warnings to those who dare oppose him with the heads of their friends,

Allowing no one to see how much he loves his crew

Yet living life as though nothing bothers him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first letter of each line works to spell something out.


	4. The Prince of Chaos

Making those who question Geoff regret it in the morning,

Inspiring fear in the hearts of those who have pissed him off,

Calling people’s bluffs and punishing them for lies,

Helping no one but his crew and his family,

Allowing his crew to live as they please without being pissy all the time,

Explaining away his latest foray into police custody so it is almost comical

Letting nothing hurt those he loves as long as he has a say in it.

 

Joking and playing and making fun of his favorite people,

Overreacting to an extreme degree just to make them laugh,

Noting when something is too far and making things right quickly,

Enjoying every second he gets to spend with his crew,

Still loving them after all the years they have been together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first letter of each line works to spell something out.


	5. The Sniper

Never misses a shot,

Even on the foggiest of days,

Voicing his thoughts in hushed whispers as he watches

Everyone passing on the street has no idea

Right up to the point when he pulls the trigger.

 

Gasping breaths that make his lungs hurt

On his back on the cold ground

Not thinking about himself

Not wondering is he will live or die

Asking everyone else if they are okay even though he isn’t.

 

Grabbing hands instead or dicks

Initiating cuddling instead of sex

Very rapidly shutting down all advances

Exclaiming his sexuality without having to use words.

 

Yelling for his team

Over the thunder and lightning

Understanding they will appear with the next bolt of lighting to comfort him.

 

Unless he dies for good he will continue on,

Putting up with and loving his crew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first letter of each line works to spell something out.


	6. The Smooth-Talker

He moves gracefully

Squawking and squeaking at the strangest things,

Tripping over his own two feet

Sending others into hysterical giggles

As he struggles to make them understand

Words only he knows the meaning of.

He fools everyone around.

 

He speaks intelligently

Telling ridiculous riddles without answers

Asking simple questions he should already know the answers to

Using words he made up by throwing random sounds together

Confusing himself in his own stupidity

Making obvious observations about obvious things

He fools everyone around

 

He handles situations perfectly

Breaking under the smallest bit of pressure

Spilling secrets to anyone with ears

Shooting too far to the right or left of an important target

Hitting friend instead of foe with enough force to kill a regular man

He fools everyone around.

 

He is the best actor in town,

He hides the true meaning of his words

He plays the fool but keeps a crown on his head,

He fools everyone around.


	7. The Brwan and the Brains

She moves with power and purpose

Huddles herself together to seem smaller

Smiles innocently and uncertainly at everyone

Has witnessed more crimes than has committed

Has never lied in her life

She’s the scariest of them all.

 

She is a hardened criminal

Has only ever seen the inside of a questioning room

Is friendly with all the cops

Works days as a studio artist

Has witnessed more crimes than Ryan has committed

She’s the scariest of them all.

 

She is a vicious killer

Catches spiders and other bugs and sets them free outside

Cries when she sees a hurt animal on the road

Tries her hardest to keep people alive after the crew comes through

Tends to her own wounds last and the wounds of the innocent first

She’s the scariest of them all.

 

She is a master of disguise

She never gets caught

She is always found in a pile of dead bodies

She’s the scariest of them all


End file.
